disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seductiva the Sweet Lil’ Succubus
'Seductiva the Sweet Lil’ Succubus '''is the 29th episode of Season 37. Summary A new girl from Europe named Lily moves into Disney Junior Town, but she seems more interested in Connor much to Amaya’s suspicions and jealousy, until she discovers that Lily is more than just an ordinary pretty girl, but a succubus named...Seductiva! Plot The episode begins in London where a boy is walking home with a bag of bread. He couldn’t wait to have dinner with his family, and just thinking about his mother’s famous garlic bread made his mouth water. Just then, he felt someone whoosh behind him as the boy spun to see who it was, but nobody was there, and he shrugs before resuming walking home. Then again, he felt that same whoosh and turned again just to see that nobody was there again. This was starting to creep him out just as he heard the sound of big wings flapping, so with a nervous expression forming and cold sweat dripping from his forehead, the boy ran and ran as fast as he could to get away from whoever was behind him. Finally, as the sound stopped, he too stopped and he lets out a sigh of relief when nobody was there behind him anymore. But just when he turned to walk again, the boy gasped when the person in front of him was a blonde haired girl with a beautiful face with magenta eye shadow and was casting some kind of hypnotic glance at him as she took out her finger and prompted the boy to come to her. When she called to him, the boy was under some kind of spell as he dropped his bag and walked up to the girl, who outstretched her arms to wrap around him and just as she smiled at him and he smiled back, the girl puckered out her lips and placed them on the boy’s, which he suddenly starts to feel weakened from the kiss. The next day in Disney Junior Town on a chilling autumn afternoon on Sunday, Connor and Lucky were watching the news about many cases of boys having their life forces drained going around London, England, and some strange creature flying around. Seeing and hearing the news made Connor shiver and hopes that he doesn’t get his life force drained when he sees that succubus as Lucky assures him that he won’t, and if she does, he’ll protect him. Connor thanks Lucky with a head rub while turning off the TV and getting up the couch, just as Lucky adds that there’s only one girl who might do that, as Connor slightly blushes when his black cat mentioned Amaya. With a nervous laugh, Connor says that Amaya may like to flirt with him and be a bit like a succubus than an owl like Luna said, but that doesn’t mean she’s a succubus, then, in thought, asks himself if she is. Just then, the door opens as Connor goes to get it and he smiles when he sees Luna, Greg, Dylan, Angel, Ashton, and even Amaya. When Connor greets them and asks what’s up, Dylan explains that there’s a new girl in town and Angel nods as she asks Connor if he wants to come with them and meet her. Grinning, Connor says that he’d be happy to come. Later, the seven friends walked to a pink and red house with sweet smelling roses and Amaya guesses that the new girl lives her, just as Greg knocks on the door and calls out a hello. Just then, the door opens to reveal a beautiful wavy blonde haired girl with hot pink eyeshadow that made her cast a sultry stare and she wore a red dress with lace. The girl waves and gives the kids her age a warm smile while introducing herself as Lily, as Amaya says hello and welcome before introducing herself and her friends to Lily. Angel, Greg, Dylan, Ashton, and Luna all said their hellos, but only Connor remained silent as he was stunned by Lily’s irresistible beauty, but Amaya snaps him out of his trance by waving her palm over his face. Connor nervously laughs and brings out his hand for a handshake from Lily, who grabs his hand and shakes it while saying in a soft, friendly, and somewhat coquettish tone of voice, which had him sweat when he heard that voice and stammer a hello. As Lily was giggling, Amaya couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy hit her in the gut as she couldn’t help but notice that the new girl was trying to charm Connor, just when Dylan asked her if she’s okay, and Amaya replied with a fake smile that she’s fine, although Greg, Luna, Ashton, and Angel could Then from the look on their friend’s face that she isn’t. Later, at the pond, Connor was walking with his sketchbook and pencil in his arms as he was ready to sketch up another picture of any animal, tree, or flower. Just then, he spots a girl with the familiar blonde hair that had collapsed after tripping on a tree root, from the looks of it. Connor runs up to her and helps her up as he asks her if she was okay, only then his eyes met the eyes of Lily, which looked very beautiful, but up close, hypnotic, but Connor was able to resist as he asked Lily what she was doing here and she explains that she was out here sketching, but she tripped and dropped her sketchbook and pencil, somewhere around the forest. Then grabbing Connor by the arm and pressing her chest onto it, Lily asks him is a soft, sultry tone if he can help her while casting a sultry stare at him, making him blush as Connor sputters until when Lily looks at him in the eyes, Connor felt like he was in a trance as he says that he’ll help her find her stuff. Lily flashes a smile and cheers with glee, then asks Connor if he can give her a tour around Disney Junior Town with a bat of her lovely eyelashes. With an awkward smile, Connor decides that he should as he and Lily went to find her sketchbook and pencil. Back in town, Amaya was heading to the library to return her books just when she saw Connor walking... with Lily holding him by the arm, and seeing them together made Amaya more jealous! But what made her more jealous was that Lily hugged Connor when she thanked him for the tour and for finding her sketchbook and pencil as he replied still in a trance-like state that it’s no problem at all. After Lily left, Connor snaps out of the trance when he heard Amaya asking him snarkily what he was doing with Lily as Connor laughs nervously and explains that he was just giving Lily a tour and had just helped her find her sketchbook and pencil when she lost them in the Enchanted Forest. Amaya guessed that's really nice, but she couldn't help but still feel jealous, Connor could tell, so he decides to make things up for his friend by grabbing a hot cider drink at the Magical Cafe tomorrow. Luckily, to his relief, Amaya smiled and replied that she'd loved to. The next morning, Connor had ordered two cups of hot cider and is now waiting for Amaya to come, just when the door swung open, and Connor smiled as he hoped it was Amaya, but to his disappointment, it was only Lily. All the boys in the cafe were mesmerized by Lily's beauty and as she sits at Connor's table and says hello to him and asked him if he's got room for her. Before Connor could reply, Lily looks down at the hot cider drinks and asked him if that second drink’s for her, and again, Connor was cut off when Lily takes it and sips into it. With an awkward smile, Connor finally responses that was supposed to be Amaya’s drink as Lily playfully says “oops”, but he gets up to by another just when he felt a hand touch his as Connor turned to see Lily staring at him with her eyes that were suddenly hypnotic again and he was falling into that same trance-like state when he looked into them again, that he was suddenly feeling like maybe he should stay with Lily for a while. Just then, the door opens again that the sound of the tinkling bell woke up Connor from his trance, and Amaya enters as she gasps when she saw Connor with Lily again. When Connor turned to look at Amaya, he splutters and tries to explain to her that this is not what it looks like as he tries to tell her that Lily thought that he bought a drink for her (Amaya) when it was supposed to be for her, but then she drank it, just as Connor says that he'll buy another one as he got up from his chair, but Lily stops him by putting her hand on his and then stared into his eyes again to make him fall into another trance. As Connor was in his trance, Lily takes him by the arm and says to Amaya that they'll be going now as the two walked out of the cafe, leaving her behind, and Amaya could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. No one takes Connor away from her! No one! In her house later, Amaya took out her contact lens and took off her glasses to put the contact lens on. Then, she curled her hair and searched through her closet to find her flirty dress, which is still good looking. Just as Amaya was about to change into her dress, Snowdrop asks her owner in concern if she is sure if she wants to change her look again to charm Connor as Amaya replied that she just doesn't want Connor to get too close to Lily. While Amaya was in the bathroom changing, Snowdrop then thought that she heard a bit of jealousy in Amaya's voice, and was getting very worried already. Later, Connor and Lily are walking together, talking and laughing and sipping into cups of hot apple cider, all while Lily was charming him with her charms. Connor felt like he was falling for the new girl's charms, when he suddenly snapped out of it when he heard Amaya's voice nearby and turned with his face flushing to see her in her dress, shoes, makeup, fancy hairpin, jewelry and her glasses were replaced with her contact lens again. Feeling mesmerized, Connor walks away from Lily and to Amaya, who looked even more beautiful than before as she starts using her own charms on him, making Connor feel flustered. Lily was getting jealous just as Amaya begins talking in a high flirty tone, just to block out the blondie’s tone of voice that was beginning to rise up with impatience, and to also win Connor’s attention. Trivia * Lily/Seductiva makes her first appearance in this episode. * Amaya wears her flirty outfit, along with her contact lens, makeup, jewelry, high heels, and hair accessory and also curls her hair the second time. ** The first time she wore them was in Amaya VS The Flirt Queen!. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Flirting Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Ashton/Spectro Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Season 37 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Villain images Category:Flirting images Category:Couple images